


The Distance

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Things you said with too many miles between us"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moratica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moratica/gifts).



"I will come back. I promise you."

"I know. I am counting the days until you’re finally here."

"Don’t."

"Why?"

"Counting the days only makes you realize that there are so many days to go through until we’re finally together."

"But it also a reminds me that each day that passes by is taking us closer to that day."

"You make it sounds a bit easier.'

"It’s not easy. But it’s not impossible, right?"

"It’s not. It’s just…sometimes this distance means too much for me."

"But compare to how much I love you, you know that it means nothing."


End file.
